farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ajraddatz
Archive Hello everyone! I am Ajraddatz, one of the active bureaucrats here. I do various tasks around the wiki, including welcoming new users and fixing stuff. If you need help, ask away! 18:51, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Article comments Hi Ajraddatz. Today I've been enabling article comments on our Facebook game wikis. Article comments replace the old method of using a separate Discussion page to talk about the article, and instead allow comments to be posted at the bottom of the article itself. See this FishVille article for an example. Is this something you'd be interested in using here? If so, I'll turn it on. Please leave a message on my talk page when you decide. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 00:32, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, no need to make a forum topic about it. Since you're a bureaucrat and you personally don't want it, that's good enough for me. Article comments are still in a trial stage (turning them on and waiting to see how much they get used), and we have it enabled at plenty other wikis, so it's not a problem. Thanks for the quick reply. JoePlay (talk) 20:42, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for reconsidering. The article comments are now enabled, and yes, they behave just like blog comments, meaning admins have the ability to edit and delete them. Let me know if you have any other questions. JoePlay (talk) 18:13, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Administrators and bureaucrats can edit/delete them. Just as with blog comments, an edit link and delete link appear on each comment. JoePlay (talk) 21:59, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Looking at , I don't see anything specific to article comments, so it must use the blog rights you mentioned. JoePlay (talk) 22:09, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Could there be a warn template created especially for unproductive comments? I used warn1 two times now, but it didn't seem 100% appropriate. Ackermann 14:05, March 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Protecting article comments In the current iteration, article comments can't be protected in any way, even if you protect the article. We've suggested the option to set comments to logged-in only, so perhaps in a future iteration it will be possible. It's still a work-in-progress. JoePlay (talk) 18:13, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Good to hear. :) Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 20:06, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Article comments issues fixed Just in case you didn't already notice, The issues you mentioned (TOC on User or Talk pages, comments on redirect pages) have been resolved. Thanks again for the feedback. JoePlay (talk) 23:39, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Links in Warnings I tried to add links to the warning template to link the page on which the offence occurred. I managed to make it go wrong. As you're more competent at coding than I am, do you think you could have a look please? Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 20:06, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Preloads Hi, I was wondering how those preloads on the create page are done. I want them for the german version. If you could leave a link to the explanation, that would be great. Ackermann 21:39, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : I would still like to know... I read in the help section about MediaWiki:CreatePlate-list and so on, but it does not work. I get the Createplate-NAME pages alright, but I don't get this Preload "Happy you want to create a new article" thingy. Somebody (you?) must have mastered it here, so please help, if you can. Ackermann 19:50, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry, I got this message on vacation and forgot about it. Just create the preload page (best at MediaWiki:Preload-whatever, but it doesn't matter), and then link to it in MediaWiki:Newarticletext with action=edit&preload=MediaWiki:Preload-whatevah}} Link text here!. So sorry for the slow reply :( Ajraddatz Talk 19:55, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Problem with "This page needs content" I think there is something wrong with those buttons, because yesterday different people added images to new pages, but in the souce code the " " I don't know if you have a solution or if it is a wikia problem. Ackermann 09:57, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Wikia issue, I'll ask about it. Ajraddatz Talk 15:34, April 3, 2010 (UTC) FarmVille Answers Hi Ajraddatz. I wanted to let you know I just made you the bcrat at Farmville Answers. Thanks for your offer to help with the answers wikis. Since Edricteo is the lead bcrat at the Mafia Wars Wiki, I made him the bcrat at MW Answers. Feel free to contact him with your offer to help out there. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 17:58, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Grape Sheep Hi, I don't know where to put the Grape Sheep in the Animals template. As it is a reward in co-op farming, maybe "player produced"? There is no rewards category, although sheep, pig, duck and others are also a reward in ribbon earning. Ackermann 21:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure... Maybe just stick it somewhere and hope that nobody notices ;) Ajraddatz Talk 21:25, April 3, 2010 (UTC) French version Hi, I've tried to start a French version, but the language link does not work. I don't know why, it was all fine with the link to the German version. And maybe, could you ask people to contribute to the French site? Start with "Parles-tu français?". Ackermann 11:40, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, sure. Ajraddatz Talk 13:50, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : I have applied for the language link between the French and English versions. It worked with German-French. Ackermann 18:47, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Co-Op farming Hi, not sure who can do that, so I'll just address this to you. The Co-Op farming section should be added to the "Gameplay" section on the Wiki's main page! Thanks! Valnar275 19:05, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : Done. Ackermann 19:21, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Main page footer Hi Ajraddatz. If you've been to other Facebook game wikis, you've probably seen this footer at the bottom of the main page. Admittedly, the footer is a bit large and the colors don't match the custom skin here, but I wanted to ask if you would approve using a much smaller and customized version of the footer on the main page here. I was thinking of it using the same appearnace as the other sections on the main page (light/dark green with the cow icon) with normal size text for the links, or smaller if you want. The reason for adding the footer here is that the FarmVille Wiki is one of the two "big" Facebook game wikis (with Mafia Wars Wiki being the other of course), so having the footer only on the low traffic wikis isn't doing all that much. Having a customized version of the footer here would certainly raise awareness of the many other FB game wikis we have. Let me know what you think. JoePlay (talk) 22:28, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome. Thanks, Aj. If you want some help with it, just say so. JoePlay (talk) 18:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: RTE issues When we first introduced RTE we had plenty of issues where the page formatting would end up broken plus generally weird stuff happening, but it was my understanding that those issues had been fixed for a while now. Plus, I don't recall seeing that exact weirdness before. Please report this issue to the Community Team by using the Contact Form. It is there job to process and respond to issues such as this, and pass them along to the technical team so they can figure out what's happening and address it. Thanks for always being on the lookout. :') JoePlay (talk) 21:35, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Problems I was wondering if you could help me? On another Wiki, I created this infobox template but it seems to be failing. I copied it from this infobox template, which I also created and is working fine. You're good at these things, do you think you could have a look please. I'd like it to be similar to the second template, with different text. If I manage to fix it, I'll tell you. Thanks very much. 'Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 20:06, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Dick Fountain... Hey there, looks like someone found it funny to put a "Dick Fountain" into one of the Mystery Boxes. I already changed the article, but looks like someone's screaming for a ban or something (not sure if that's possible, since (s)he's not registered). Please see the picture below! Valnar275 11:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) http://img694.imageshack.us/img694/4303/sneakycrow.jpg :Hi, in this case, you can click the button that says undo (or whatever in German), and it will undo that IP's edit. If you do that enough, then you can also request the rollback extension, which can help you revert faster. Ajraddatz Talk 13:49, April 20, 2010 (UTC) More messing around with Mystery Boxes Hi, sorry to bother you again... I just noticed that someone messed around with the 14th generation MB today, changing the Fancy Carriage into a "Fancy Car" and deleting some other items. I would undo this, but someone already posted the latest MB and I don't want to ruin his work by undoing the latest 3 edits. Is there any way I can just undo the changes to the 14th gen MB? If not, maybe you can undo it. Please let me know what to do, thanks! Valnar275 13:56, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I have reverted the edits. What you can do is go into an article's history (one of the tabs beside the edit button), and undo an edit from there. You can also compare the differences between the edits from that location. Thanks for your interest in counter-vandalism work :) Ajraddatz Talk 14:06, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Fan Calf I'm not sure what ive put in an Article : Fan Cow and Add the Breeding Section taht produce Fan Calf Im not really sure of it .. can you please confirm if there is really a Fan Calf Image Source : http://farmvillebreedersandmore.farmvillechicken.com/files/2010/04/Fan-Calf.jpg THANKS :D and Good Day Raiine 03:29, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :I can't confirm it, but that image looks valid. Feel free to put it into the article/make the article. Thanks for finding this! Ajraddatz Talk 03:38, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Unreleased Decorations Article Hi again LOL , sorry for disturbing or bothering you :) , can i ask if we can add those unreleased decorations .. if it is allowed , can you please give the format template of the side image Like this : |Image = blablabla |Link = blablabla Just like the Chocolate Cow Article :D I have Edited the Tall Planter Grass so many times but still i can't put the image at the side it appears like a broken template .. Sorry for my Bad English :D Thanks again Raiine 04:45, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, you're not bothering be at all. I'm glad to be of any help that I can be. It looks like the template on that page is working, on both the Chocolate Cow and Tall Planter articles; all you need to do for an image is: *Upload it as name-icon.png *When adding it to the template, simply use |image=name, and nothing else. It will automatically add the File: and the -icon.png. :Thanks, and feel free to ask any more questions :) Ajraddatz Talk 13:11, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Uhmm , i have master it all :) and i read all the Help Page , im willing to help .. i just added some articles for the Modern Event , and just waiting to get my Edits to 200 to request for adminship LOL .. And Thanks Again Ohh and Another i forgot to ask , if there is a Icon resize ,hw bout those who are much smaller than the Icons ? those who are in the tables :) Like Storage and Seeds Raiine 14:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, to resize an icon (say File:Acorn_Squash-icon.png), all you need to do is use , and it will change the size to 100 pixels. Sorry for the delayed response. Ajraddatz Talk 13:17, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Patroller Thank you :) - Dexter338 13:39, April 23, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you for this "offer". I can try, all in vote of other users. I'm also admin on other Wiki, so I have some knowledge about it :D Dexter338 09:47, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Mystery Boxes, take 3... Hello again, looks like that Mystery Box article is just so thrilling, that people have to keep deleting items, adding new items or changing item names... Basically I could check the article's versions every day and find some guys, who messed with it. I really think the Mystery Box article should be protected in some way, e.g. every change needs to be approved first or something like that. I also think that non registered users should not be allowed to make any changes anymore (on the entire wiki, not just the MB page), since a lot of them keep adding or deleting stuffs just like they want. I find it sad that there are always such guys running around trying to destroy the hard work of our editors, but I really think that restricting editing to registered users would help getting rid of all those false information and crap postings. What do you think? :o Valnar275 19:33, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, I've protected the article from anons for a week. Unfortunately, stopping IP editing would not get rid of vandalism; it would only really decrease the activity level here. Sadly, with a wiki that anyone can edit, you do get vandalism. However, you can request rollback rights to help with the reverting of vandalism, and as a patroller you can edit article comments. Thanks, and feel free to ask me anything else that you are unsure of. Ajraddatz Talk 19:46, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Alright, let's just try to protect the Mystery Box article then, since from what I noticed that one is a realy vandalism magnet. I just requested rollback rights, so I hope once I got those, I'll be able to remove crap much faster and without annoying you every time! Valnar275 22:47, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Since my name is appearing in the user rights log far too much, I'll let Theboy get this one ;) Ajraddatz Talk 22:52, April 23, 2010 (UTC) re: Adminship Sure! If you'd like to nominate me, I'd gladly accept it. Thank you very much! M. H. Avril 21:07, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Account registration Hey there, I was wondering if there is a way to encourage new users to create an account. Some of those not registered guys are really doing awesome edits and benefit the wiki a lot. I think we should somehow motivate them to create an account, so they get a name and don't have to remain as mere number. Any ideas on how to do that? Valnar275 22:54, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we do have the MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon, and the MediaWiki:Anonnotice, but I'm not sure how to other than that :/ Ajraddatz Talk 23:16, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Resizing Loading Screen *How to resize Image with the same height like the Loading Screens i want to add some of the misses on that article *And also i updated the Buildings Table and added Lots of Limited Edition buildings but I left the New entries, no prices and Images ( LOL i don't know how to put images and the symbol for cash or coins ) I tried copy and pasting the Cash template but the word cash always inside the Broken Line ( Box ) and tried to Add Template:Cash and but still it's the same . Sorry for Another Non Stop Questiions :D Thanks :) Raiine 10:24, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :I will get around to adding those eventually, or another editor will. Once that happens, you can actually see what they did by looking in the article history and comparing changes. Ajraddatz Talk 13:23, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Answers RfA I was just wondering what had happened to my Wiki Answers RfA...? Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 18:59, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I removed the Wikianswers request type from that page; you passed, and I have granted you those rights :) Ajraddatz Talk 19:04, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Weird... I clicked the "Random Page" button five times in a row. Each time, it led me to the Cherry Tree article. Do you think it's a freak coincidence, or a glitch? 20:58, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not really sure :P Ajraddatz Talk 20:59, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Are you available to start another wiki? Sorry for this question , but are you available to start another wiki ? I want to request you to make a Treasure Isle wiki if you are not busy , Lots of people need guide for treasure isle ..It's up to you if you want or not , If not .. well ok and if yes :D kindly inform me Thanks :) Raiine 10:49, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I have too many wikis on my caseload as it is. I won't be able to help you on that one. Ajraddatz Talk 13:53, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Jovenario 05:03, April 26, 2010 (UTC)As I have said earlier, how do I convert my coins to farmville cash,and why cant I open farmville in firefox? :Not a clue, sorry. Ajraddatz Talk 13:57, April 26, 2010 (UTC) /* About me */ Hey, Im Farmer Rich. I am new to wiki but i am on the wiki and facebook(farmville) everyday.Can you give me some tips and things to edit so i can be as awsome as you and get a patroller Rank.I just want a bit more popularity from my edits.I love farmvile.I go on it everyday.Am Currently Level 35 :(Half Way).I send gifts everyday.But sorry cant tell you my account Due to security reasons Good Job at improving Wiki. Your Kind Reguards. Farmer Rich :Thanks for the nice words, although I am no more awesome than anyone else on the wiki. To get patroller rights, you really just need a few more edits. Once you have gotten those, come back again. Ajraddatz Talk 13:58, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Advertising on the wiki Hey, I just found this article: http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/Community_driven_Farmville_Cheats I assume it's not allowed to create such articles, so I marked it for speedy deletion. Please tell me, if I shouldn't have marked it! Valnar275 18:55, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :You're right, thanks for reporting it. Ajraddatz Talk 22:06, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Watching articles Hey, I was wondering if we could add a special feature to the administration section, where we can list articles that should be watched by admins/rollbacks/patrollers, because we found vandalism and suspect it to return. To make it concrete: I just found someone, who tried to use the Crop Mastery page as a personal overwiev, by adding a "Mastered" after each crop (s)he completed. I undid it, but I'm suspecting that person to return and try the same again, that's why I thought of this "articles under observation" section. Please let me know what you think of it! Valnar275 07:26, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Levels OMG! sorry this is my 4th time to post in your talk page ( Am i Spamming? >.< ) , I would like to ask if it is okay to put unlocked ( buildings decoration and gifts ) pictures on the Levels ( from 1 - 70 ) because the article from 1 to 70 is dull , no colors or any pictures it just a plain text .. I would update it if you allow me , ( im just getting a concent lol ) coz everytime i put any unique or whatsoever someone will undo my work .. Thanks And Another : The Patroller can edit comments right ? But how , because i want to edit a comment on Shamrock Shed , because he is stretching the page .. >.< Raiine (Talk) Farmville Wiki Patroller 14:57, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Erm... AMG HAI! [[User:Manyman|'Manyman']] [[User Talk:Manyman|'Talk']] 06:52, April 29, 2010 (UTC) how can i delete pictures wich i add 5 times....? Re:Hello " Well, since you seem intent on helping the wiki I see no other course of action. You have been here for exactly one week, made over 700 edits and a lasting impact on the wiki. You have not misused the patroller rights that you already have, so I would like to offer to nominate you for adminship. Please reply here. Ajraddatz Talk 03:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) " I want to :) and Thanks by the way .. I'am willing to help anyone always. Raiine (Talk) Farmville Wiki Patroller 08:47, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Happy Farmer ... slow down and let me get a page finished. Trying to add the Animal template which doesn't show up on the page tempate drop down list. And when added it gave me overlaps on an image. - Storpappa "I'll let you" - are you the owner of this wiki hosted on wikia.com? template question Hello Ajraddatz, I have a question about templates. After I asked on the Template talk-Levelup, I thought about asking you. I would like to edit the XP feature in the Levelup template. I want to input a number, so it will show automatticly, with the xp icon. Can this be done? I tried to edit the Template Tree coin data, so it will show xp, but I have no idea on how to do this correctly. Any help is apprecated. =) -- Aurora300 07:14, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, that is possible. I can do that on the template, and then you can see what I did and know for next time :) Ajraddatz Talk 13:34, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Never mind, that is already done. D: Ajraddatz Talk 13:38, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Thankyou! I appreciate you checking and going to edit it (even though someone beat you to it). =) <3 -Aurora300 00:04, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Admin Thanks for giving me a chance as a part of the Admin Group :) , Raiine (Talk) Farmville Wiki Administrator 02:27, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Comments how do u make comments i would like to know how you get commenting system up and running on my wiki may u teach me howJacunn 08:21, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Which Type of English should we use on editing the Article ? The American English or British English , We must stick to one type of English in this Wiki right ? Some users are arguing regarding with the misspell of the Color to Colour in Ribbons and as well as the Neighbor to Neighbour , Should i change all the word Colours to Colors Thanks :D Raiine (Talk) 15:31, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Despite being Canadian, and thus using the British spelling, we stick to the American spelling here. Ajraddatz Talk 14:05, May 16, 2010 (UTC) hi, i wanted u help u guys by uploading new images....but the problem is the even after storming through many tutorials i just cant upload it... it says the file type verification is wrong...plzz help tree table I want to add a per plot value into the income column to allow people to compare trees to crops. Alatari 14:54, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Maybe just rename the header to make it clear it's per square not per plot like the animals page. Alatari 15:53, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, you could do that. Ajraddatz Talk 16:05, May 18, 2010 (UTC) animals page I'm pretty sure some of the creatures per/square prices are off. The swan is 80, so is the turkey, etc. but I'll have to wait till I harvest again. Alatari 15:53, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for letting me know. Ajraddatz Talk 16:05, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Its fine. The column is EARNS PER DAY PER SQUARE. 80coins harvest, 2 day harvest, 1 square = 40coins/day/square. The info's fine. Resa1983 16:10, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Hehe, thanks. I know nothing of FarmVille D: Ajraddatz Talk 16:12, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Test Adrian Raddatz 23:59, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::hai do i no u??//? Ajraddatz Talk 00:03, May 20, 2010 (UTC) help can u help me on my wiki pleaseJACUNN 05:39, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Which wiki? Ajraddatz Talk 13:26, May 20, 2010 (UTC) debateyourcause.wikia.com JACUNN 06:31, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Hi LOL , i think it much better to change the infobox to smaller letters ? What do you think , i changed it once and reverted immediately .. im not the one must decide about this :P , it's just my suggestion .. if you do not want it's fine for me .. so what do you think ? Raiine (Talk) 11:05, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :I like the larger letters; it allows for people to read it better. Especially the old people ;) Ajraddatz Talk 13:27, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Ohh yah , Thanks for answering , LOL while me i like small letters :) Raiine (Talk) 13:49, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :"Hey, haven't seen you in a while. How's it going?" I'm busy whit work, so don't have time to play all the web-games i used to, mostly just play tribalwars right now, is in the ranked 4 guild/tribe of the sv11 server, if id go on playing farmville to id hadn't have time to work :-) Puggan se 13:09, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I would just like to ask if you are or if you could direct me to the administrator of this wiki? I have tried e-mailing, but with no reply... Thank you and kind regards Andrew/FVGuru Just a suggestion... How about this...? http://img337.imageshack.us/i/suggestion.jpg/ Yay to MS Paint! ;D Btw, I just put up my admin request! Valnar275 12:11, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll do that. You can go and do those things yourself, you know. If the page isn't protected, then you can edit it :) Ajraddatz Talk 13:54, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Just wanted to ask before I start messing around with the main page, lol. So are you gonna add it? Also, my RfA seems to have disappeared, it's not on the RfA page :( Valnar275 14:57, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I've done that, as well as put your RfA on the page. It doesn't do that automatically, so when you open an RfA you need to go and put on that page. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 15:18, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah I didn't know that you have to put it there manually. Thanks! :D Valnar275 20:59, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Golden chicken We appear to both be editing the Golden Chicken page. Please let me know when you are done so I can finish what I was doing. Kevin Barth 04:06, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :He's done. He was re-adding the nav boxes you incorrectly removed, as they don't need to be removed. If you're going to update the Navs, update them. All pages using the nav boxes will be updated with the new nav. Resa1983 04:08, May 25, 2010 (UTC)